


A Different Kind of Reunion

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Going back in time, Shameless Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>School Reunion</i>, the Doctor goes back in time to visit his Sarah, but, in doing so, he opens an old can of worms he didn't want to revisit. I mean, falling in love with your best friend for a second time over is normal, right? Right? The Doctor seems to think so, because as he re-acquaints himself with Sarah Jane, he falls harder than before for the journalist from Foxgrove.</p><p> As for Sarah Jane, she doesn't think she'll ever properly get over the Doctor, but this new journalist, Dr. John Tyler, he seems so interested in her and her work, and she can't help but returning the sentiments.</p><p>Dr. Tyler's 'little sister' just wants to go home to her Mum, maybe punch a wall, because it has become clear to her that her feelings for the Doctor are unrequited, as she watches him fall in love with Sarah Jane again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of me, probably the biggest Doctor/Sarah shipper on the planet, re-watching School Reunion, and picking out subtle, or not so subtle, clues as to the Doctor's feelings toward Sarah, and vice versa. ~~I mean, he basically told Rose he fell in love with Sarah, and Sarah basically told him, _to his face_ that she loved him.~~ Enjoy.

It was a dull, almost uneventful day in Aberdeen. Working for the local paper does that to a day, saps all the energy straight out of it.

Especially if you ask 27 year old Sarah Jane Smith, who used to go traveling about in a blue box with an alien. She thinks Aberdeen is a drag, and wishes the Doctor would come back.

On that day, however, a new journalist came to the paper. He had a peculiar name to go with his peculiar sense of dress. He called himself Dr. John Tyler. Why, this man had two first names. Miss Smith's boss, Alfred Jones, couldn't care less about the name or the three piece suit and full trench the man wore. It was the sample pieces he brought in that got him the spot. Mr. Jones refused to share them, so I cannot tell you what they were about.

Dr. Tyler was given the work station across from Miss Smith. She swore she caught him smiling at her like she was an old friend when she wasn't looking.

After an hour of working on her next article, Miss Smith looked over at Dr. Tyler, who had fallen asleep leaned back in his chair, a pleasant smile gracing his handsome face.

"Dr. Tyler, wake up. We aren't allowed to sleep on the job." Sarah Jane called over to him. That caused him to stir, cracking open his deep brown eyes.

"Hm? What was that, Sarah?" John muttered, half awake.

"Its Sarah Jane, and I was just saying that no one is allowed to sleep on the job, lest they wish to keep it." Sarah Jane said. The way he had said her name like that, calling her Sarah, sounded both alien and like something she'd heard forever.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sarah Jane. Was I distracting you from your work?" John apologized.

"Not at all, its just that Mr. Jones would have had a fit if he caught you sleeping. I was saving you from that." Sarah Jane shook her head.

"Well, thank you for that." John smiled. "Say, what are you writing about?"

"The American Oil Industry." Sarah Jane said bemusedly. "I don't see how this topic is relevant to Aberdeen."

"Oh, in a few decades, America's gonna come here for oil, here and Canada. Just you wait." John remarked.

Sarah Jane shook her head with a smile. "Fancy yourself a prophet, then?" she asked innocently. 

"Oh,  maybe I do."' John grinned. 

 "Alright, Mr. Prophet. Where do you see London in... twenty years' time, in 1997?" Sarah Jane asked with a skeptical look.

"Still playing football and eating chips, wishing the Iron Lady would return to the spot of Prime Minister." John rattled off.

"Now I know you're mad." Sarah Jane said. "A female prime minister?"

"Oh yes. Baroness Margaret Thatcher. Brilliant lady." John grinned. He had met her once. She tried to hit him with a book.

Sarah Jane chuckled. "And when was this 'Iron Lady' voted in?"

"1979, two years from now, I believe." john said, with a great certainty, like he knew it was fact that she be elected.

"1979? We'll see, won't we?" Sarah Jane commented.

The rest of the day was spent working on articles. John's first one was simple. He was told to write about the previous week's cricket match, which he seemed all too pleased to do.

At the end of the day, Sarah Jane grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and headed for the door.

"Say, Dr. Tyler. Are you new in town? I don't remember you." Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"I happen to be, yes. Moved here from Ireland." John nodded.

"Would you mind if I showed you around? Aberdeen can be quite confusing to newcomers." Sarah Jane offered.

"I would love that." John smiled. "Could I bring Rose along? She's been sitting at home all day, waiting for me to come home. It'd be nice to get her out and have her make a ne friend."

"Rose? Is she your wife?" Sarah Jane asked, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Wife? No, no. Rose is my little sister." John said with a shake of his head. "She's only 19, and she doesn't like moving."

"I would love to have her along, then." Sarah Jane smiled. "I think she'd love Aberdeen. How about you go pick her up, and I'll meet you at my flat in, say an hour?"

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." John smiled. Sarah Jane took a notepad from her purse and a pen, writing down her address for John and handing it to him.

"One hour, got it?" Sarah Jane said. John nodded.

"May I walk the lady out?" John offered. Sarah Jane shook her head with a smile.

"I can walk myself out, thank you." she said, not unkindly. She swore she heard John mutter 'that's my Sarah', but she couldn't be sure.

An hour later, as promised, John knocked on her door, a young blonde girl standing just behind him, her clothing as peculiar as her brother's. Must be the fashion in Ireland. 

"Hello, John. And you must be Rose. Come in, come in." Sarah Jane smiled, letting the two in. Rose followed John, unsure of all of this. She knew who John was, and she had to be careful not to slip up around Sarah Jane.

"So, how long did you live in Ireland?" Sarah Jane inquired. "You don't seem to have the accents."

"Few years." Rose chimed in. "We grew up in Ealing."

"Ealing? That's a happy coincidence. My Aunt has a house in Ealing." Sarah Jane commented.

"Would your aunt happen to be Miss Lavinia Smith?" John inquired.

"Why yes, as it so happens she is." Sarah Jane nodded.

"We lived just up the road from her, number 29, Bannerman Road." John said.

Sarah Jane finished washing her dishes and slipped on a pair of running shoes to go with the outfit she had changed into after work of a pair of jeans and a simple blouse. "Of we go, then."

Rose and John followed her, John grinning like a lovesick idiot. Rose wished he'd look at her like that. Like she was the only important thing in the Universe, and nothing else mattered. But no. That was all reserved for his Sarah, who was the only reason they had come back to 1977 in the first place. Seriously, why had the Doctor dragged her along in all of this? Couldn't he have left her with her Mum? She didn't want to be here, watching the man she loved falling for someone else.

As their tour of Aberdeen went on, Rose couldn't help but noticed that John's eyes were always on Sarah Jane, and not what she was showing them. His left hand was twitching slightly, let he wanted to reach out and grab something, but he was physically restraining himself from doing so. The tour ended back at Sarah Jane's flat, where Rose said goodbye to head back to the flat she had John had found. John had stayed behind for a few extra minutes, just chatting with Sarah. She offered to introduce him to her old work friends she thought he'd get along with, and he nodded with a smile, figuring she meant the Brigadier and Harry.  He would love to continue where he left off, insulting the good doctor's intelligence, but that might send a red flag as to his identity. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, John." Sarah Jane smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, Sarah." John said. His brain decided to take over, making him step forward and kiss her on the cheek, before and turned and followed after Rose. Sarah Jane was too dazed to correct him.


End file.
